Stormy Encounters Story 1- Lucky Storm
by Deviant Crew
Summary: What would Mei and Gabu think about the Lucky Star Suburbs? It would definitely be very different to them! *One-Shot*


Prologue

"This place is so big!" Mei, small white fuzzy goat looks around at Emerald Forest.

"I wonder if there is something bigger out there?" Gabu, a big brown furry wolf joins Mei on the looking point.

"Why don't we found out?" Mei asks.

"What? You want to explore?" Gabu asks, looking surprised.

"Sure, why not? We will have to be prepared for anything, but who knows what we can find out there? What do you say?" Mei asks.

"That sounds great. Let me just pack some meat for the trip." Gabu smiles. They both get ready and head out.

This is where our story begins. This is a mini-series of Mei and Gabu going to different worlds beyond the Emerald Forest. Anything can happen, and they could discover any world. In this Episode, they will explore Lucky Star. This is:

Lucky Storm: Crossover of One Stormy Night and Lucky Star

Mei and Gabu head out to new lands. They keep on traveling far from Emerald Forest, until they see a city, filled with people talking on phones, driving cars, and going to school.

"What... is this place?" Mei asks as he covers his ears from the sound of beeping cars.

"I don't know." Gabu coughs from the smoke of cars.

"Well, we got this far, let's check it out." Mei prances into the city.

"Who knows what they would think of us? Let's try to keep low until we are certain that we are in no danger." Gabu warns Mei. They sneak through the city streets and end up at a High School.

"What is this?" Gabu asks.

"Look, Gabu! There's weird things in here." Mei is up on a window to look inside.

"What kind of weird things?" Gabu asks. Mei helps him up to the window and peeks through. They both see the High School girls talking and writing notes down. "What are those things? They look so interesting." Gabu and Mei observe from the window.

"And that will be it for this class. Don't forget to do your homework! You don't want to miss the High School Party because you didn't bother to do your work." Mrs. Kuroi finishes the session and everyone starts talking after the class.

"Hey, Hiiragi!" A girl with bright yellow eyes and brown hair walks up to a girl.

"What's up, Misao?" A girl with blue eyes and purple ponytails asks.

"You're coming to the Dance, right Kagami?" Misao asks.

"I usually don't go to parties, but this one seems like a good one. Count me in, but if I lose interest, I'll just walk home." Kagami answers.

"At least you'll..." Misao pauses and sees the two animals at the window.

"Get down!" Gabu gets down and pushes Mei's head down as well.

"What is it, Misao?" Kagami asks.

"I thought I saw something strange." Misao says.

"You're always seeing things, Misao." Kagami answers, pulling out a book and reading it.

"What were they doing before that one almost spotted us?" Gabu asks.

"I think they were talking about some kind of celebration. I have no idea what that could mean." Mei answers.

"I think she's gone." Gabu looks up to see Misao leave the room. "We have to be more careful."

More of Kagami's friends and her sister walk up.

"So, I heard that this party is going to be great! I'm not going to have to wear a fairy outfit and force you to come or anything, right?" A girl shorter than the rest of her friends that has green eyes and blue cowlick hair jokes around. Little did she know that Kagami was nervous after that comment.

"Of course I'm coming! That won't be necessary!" Kagami answers quickly.

"Why are you nervous, Kagami?" The girl asks.

"Nothing, Konata!" Kagami says. Kagami takes a moment to think. "I will never let that dream be reality!" Kagami thinks to herself.

"Alright, want to get going, Mei?" Gabu asks.

"Sure." They both leave and carefully walk through the streets. They look for extra food and hide in alleyways.

"Hey Mei look, there it is that beautiful sight." Gabu lays on his back and sees the full moon.

"I love the sight of the moon." Mei lays down next to him and they gaze at the full moon for a while. Suddenly, they hear music from afar.

"Gabu? Do you hear that?" Mei asks.

"What?" Gabu can't hear it.

"Listen closely." Mei leans his ear and Gabu joins him. Gabu is very surprised after he begins to hear it too.

"I can hear it." Gabu says.

"I think it's coming from... there!" Mei points his hoof to a building. The building is blasting with music and flashing lights from afar.

"Do you think that could be the celebration they were talking about? I think we should check it out." Gabu suggests. Mei agrees as he nods. They walk closer and see a big Bouncer waiting at the gate. The music is much louder now.

"I think that one peek wouldn't hurt anyone." Gabu and Mei sneak by and into the building. At first they are blinded by the lights, but they soon adjust. "Remember, me must be careful."

They begin to look around and see the humans that are so unknown to them dancing.

"What are they doing?" Mei asks.

"I don't know. From the way are moving, it looks like they are moving their feet and body rhythmically in steps that make a pattern. It also seems that they are moving to the sounds we are hearing.

"Whatever it is, it kind of looks fun." Mei looks in excitement.

"It looks like they do... whatever it is on some kind of colored board." Gabu looks at the dance floor changing colors. They continue to observe in the corner.

"This is a great party don't you think, Miyuki?" Konata asks a girl with pink flowing hair, purple eyes, and wearing glasses.

"It sure is crowded, and loud." Miyuki answers.

"Yeah! Party!" Misao is dancing the most... and the most crazy.

"Looks like she's having fun." A girl with flowing orange hair and blue eyes smiles to see her best friend going wild.

"Come on, Ayano! Join me!" Misao extends her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

"O-okay..." Misao grabs Ayano's arm and pulls her to the dance floor. She dances calmly and smiles to see Misao having more fun.

"Nothing will ruin this party, not even that lunatic." A girl with short pink hair and orange eyes walks down the steps in a big and fancy dress.

"You look stunning, Akira-san." A guy with very short brown hair and green eyes helps her down the steps. He looks like Akira's right-hand-man.

"Did I say you could talk, Minoru?" Akira glares at the guy as he quiets down right away.

"Wow, what interesting beings. I don't even know what they are." Gabu scratches his head. He turns to see that Mei is gone. "He didn't..." Gabu forces himself to turn to the dance floor. Gabu gasps to see Mei prancing and dancing on the dance floor.

"Mei! Get out of there!" Gabu yells.

Mei turns to show that he knew he said something, but not what he said. "I can't hear you! It's getting loud here!"

"Oh, let me." Gabu stealthily walks to Mei on the dance floor.

"Come on, we've overstayed our welcome! We've got to go!" Gabu says as he approaches Mei.

"Can't we just stay for a little longer?" Mei asks.

"I'm on fire tonight!" Misao dances and jumps into the air. She lands right on top of Mei and he bleated in pain. Both Misao and Mei fall to the ground. When Misao recovers from being dizzy, she recognizes the familiar face. "Hey, isn't that the goat I saw earlier?" Misao asks.

Everyone turns to see Misao on the ground. Everyone also sees the two near her. Gabu and Mei's cover is blown.

"Animals? At my party? I don't think so!" Akira pushes aside Minoru and grabs a Tranquilizing Riffle. All of the Lucky Star character's gasp and flee.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Mei changes his mind as they run away.

"Call Animal Control! I'll take care of these uninvited guests!" Akira demands orders to Minoru as she runs after them with the Tranquilizing Riffle.

"Isn't she overreacting?" Konata asks.

"I think so, someone should do something!" Kagami agrees.

Gabu and Mei dash around and through tables as darts hit everything but Akira's target.

Gabu slides under a table, and Mei runs around. Akira decides to target one and goes for Mei instead.

"I'll get the wolf after!" Akira yells.

"Mei!" Gabu runs to save his friend, but Akira is running too fast. At this point, Akira has reached her Angry Persona. Mei runs into a room, and the door closes. The door locks, but that doesn't stop Akira from getting in. She grabs a fire ax and starts breaking down the door.

"Don't hurt him!" Gabu yells as he charges closer to Akira.

Mei frantically tries to find a way out, but Akira has trapped him. Mei cowers in the corner, waiting for certain doom. She breaks open a part of the door to peek in her face.

"Here's Johnny!" She maniacally screams as she pokes her head in.

"Gabu, anyone, help!" Mei cries for help. It looks as if no one can save him in time. However, someone comes to save the little goat.

"Animal Cruelty! Animal Cruelty!" Misao kicks Akira across the face, making her drop the ax. Gabu opens the door and sees his best friend frozen and shaking in fear.

"It's alright, I'm here. We've got to get going." Gabu smoothly strokes him until Mei calms down.

"Thank you, again Gabu." Mei thanks him.

"That's what friends are for. Now let's get going." Gabu and Mei sneak out as Misao and Akira argue.

"What have these innocent creatures ever done to you?" Misao asks.

"They ruined my day! This was my day!" Akira screams.

"No it's not! You're just making it about you! We had this party because more than two hundred students got a 3.0 GPA or higher!" Misao explains.

There is just a moment of silence after that. Akira pulls up her Tranquilizer Riffle to shoot Misao, but she sees it coming and puts her in a choke hold with her legs. With a simple technique, Misao makes Akira fall unconscious without hurting her.

"I've been taking Karate lessons, fool!" Misao says.

"Thank goodness it's over." Konata says.

Gabu and Mei get out alive and out of the building.

"We are not doing that again." Gabu says.

"Agreed, though it was fun while it lasted." Mei says, still smiling. "Let's go home." Mei and Gabu head back to Emerald Forest.

"What happened here?" A man in a blue suit says. "I got a call about a feral wolf and goat?"

"Don't worry, it was taken care of. I think that they won't return here again." Misao replies.

"How do you know that?" Miyuki asks.

"I'm good with animals. I know what he was thinking through his eyes." Misao adds.

* * *

Well? Did you enjoy it? Did you not? Should I make episode 2? Please reply your positive or negative replies... and please no Flaming!


End file.
